Bikini
by halifax625
Summary: Sadie doesnt know how to swim, and nobody know but her. Ben has a swimming party and invites sadie, will he help her overcome swimming? read&review. first story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story in which they live in

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, only the story in which they live in.

Swimming

Chapter one

I hated swimsuit shopping. With my mom, with Margaret, even with smug boy, I mean it's bad enough I'm a stick and pale, but I don't even get in the water so what does it matter? But no the entire world doesn't see it that way, and certainly not Ben Harris. Maybe it's because the entire world can swim. Yes that's right. Red, Sadie Hawthorne is terrified of the water. I've never told anybody, not even Margaret or Rein, and if I told Ben he'd just laugh. So while I'm standing her in this dark blue bikini with Smug Boy, Ben, outside waiting so I would have something to where when we hang out at the pool later that week. It's a cruel world.

As I submerge from the dressing room fully clothed with my bikini clutched tightly in my fist. Ben stares as a smirk flows to his face.

"What no preview Red?" He questions as my face reddens. "None that you get to see." I mutter. He stops as I brush past him, speed walking to get to the checkout. I glance back and he looks mad, emotionless, even shocked maybe? I don't care; I have to get out of this latex store alive. I pay quickly, the cashier congratulating me on my purchase, as I snatch the bags out of her hands. Ben is suddenly already walking out of the store, and I have to hurry to catch up. He's my ride.

I catch up easily but my breath is still heavy as we make it to his car. A black '79 Chevy, courtesy of his grandfather, a classic, just as Ben wanted. He clicked the car and waited for me to get in. Still silent. Obviously I irked him to far, but if I did, he couldn't stay mad at me for long right? I mean I was Red. His Red. He got out of the parking lot quickly almost without even staring at the rode. Halfway to my house I sighed, his face blank, almost like he is playing poker, almost.

"Ben," I mummer "I'm sorry."

"Don't Red. No blood, no foul." I contemplate this, while we arrive in my driveway.

The smirk reappears on his face. "What Red? To amazed by my understanding- ness that you don't want to leave, fine, but now you have to show me a preview." My eyes went wide and my face blushed red, as heat rushed to my face. I opened my door as quickly as I could, but he was quicker. And then he was there, on my side of the car and had me pushed up against the car. His blue eyes hazy, almost non readable, but there was something hidden inside. Excitement. My face red, and that just seemed to encourage him more.

"Wow Red. Your Red." He laughs but keeps his eyes glued to mine, his cool cough-drop breath flowed into my head as I inhaled like an addict.

"So, how about that preview?" I gulped.

--Thanks. Now read and review, please. Give me ideas for the next chapter :


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: i do not own any characters. although i wish i owned ben :

Chapter 2

"I…Uhhh… Huh?" I couldn't talk. Couldn't breath, he was way to close for any coherent thinking. I could practically smell the Abercrombie Fierce radiating off of him. It was too much.

"Please repeat." He joked. "Come on, Red. Speak human." He tried again. All to quickly he was leaning down toward my ear. His arm was on the car, and just high enough that if I was to lean down…

I ran under his arm and sprinted toward the door, "Bye!" I yelled out of breath as I slammed the door not even giving him a chance to react. Luckily I still had my bikini bag vice gripped in my fist. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I can't believe I had two days to figure out how to swim.

"Honey what's wrong?" asked my mom, but oh wouldn't she love to know that I have to face my biggest fear That her daughter is going to become a laughing stock of high school just because she cant swim? So I told her gently.

"Margrets parents got a new pool, mom." I winced.

"Oh well that's great honey!" she replied.

"No mom you don't understand. Margrets having me, rain, Ben, over. To swim." Realization took over her face.

"And they don't know Sadie? Just be honest, and they'll understand." She said.

Yeah right. But I wouldn't tell my mom that so I just nodded took an apple of the table and ran up to my room. Today was too long, and I was too humiliated. And what was up with Ben today? I knew he was going to kiss me, why prolong the inevitable? But what would he think when I told him I couldn't swim. He would laugh, probably tells everybody in our grade. And I'd be a sitting duck, or worse a drowning duck.

I tried to shake out all thoughts by thinking about the ocean. It was quite calming. I needed to sleep on the idea of me getting in the water. Let alone touching any water coming from a pool.

I woke up groggy. My eyes glazed over from all the thinking last night. I woke up and got a towel and headed to the bathroom. I really needed a shower. I let it steam up real hot till the windows were almost fogged up and stared at myself in the mirror. 2 more days I thought. That's not a long time. I turned on my ipod and hit shuffle as I got in the shower. The hard rock sound floated through the steam and reached my ears like a rock concert. Breaking Benjamin just what I need: so I started to sing.

_You fought me once but not again_

_You let me feel your heavy hand _

_But I will clean your freaking mess_

_And leave no trace of evidence_

After about 5 more songs and 30 minutes of bliss, I wrapped myself in a towel and turned of my ipod. I put my headphones in my ears and turned it on Three Days Grace- Riot, I needed to have some sort of help before even trying to get ready for Wednesday. I walked to my room, and went to my closet, while singing and slightly swaying my hips the only dancing I can do. I picked out a tank top and a pair of shorts; it was going to be a hot day today. I turned around, thinking I was going to set my clothes on my bed. Instead I screamed, dropped my clothes, and clung the towel to my skin as closely as I could. Ben Harris was sitting on my bed. Ben Harris had heard my singing the shower. Ben Harris was watching my sing and dance in a very skimpy towel. Ben Harris had to say something, but he couldn't. Wide-eyed and shocked; Ben Harris was starring.

AN: Let me know what you think so far, i dont really know where i'm going with this. but i'm going somewhere. so read and review. i need at least five before i start the next chapter, even though i know there are not alot of natrually sadie writers.

ohhh forget that 5 reviews thing. i definatly agree with PrettyTough15, it's not going to happen. but i'm still going to write the rest of this and see where it goes, who knows maybe it'll turn out to be not so horrible, then i thought this chapter was.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer i do not own any characters or music, just the plot.

Authors Note: Sorry i havent updated in awhile, vacation took longer than expected. i'll be updating more soon. Read and Review!

Chapter 3

He stared. And I thought he was staring because he was appalled. I looked down in shame, I wasn't good for him and now he knew it. I took my ipod headphones out of my ears, and I could hear the thick silence. My towel still clung to my body and I wasn't about to change that and let him see anything else that he didn't like. I shuffled my feet, he still hadn't spoke. And just as he did I shut my eyes tight.

"Wow Red, damn you look hot." That was all he said, his eyes glued to my body as if he looked away I might disappear. I opened my eyes slightly and glanced up. He was in awe. And he was ogling me! This is the only time Ben Harrison has been speechless, so I better make a move! Do it now Sadie, be a vixen! I walked smoothly over to Ben.

"How's this for a preview? Satisfy your hunger until the pool tomorrow?" I smirked, liking the new change in dominance. I'm pretty sure if he had his mouth open, he would be drooling. He had on a black shirt that had multi color pant smears on it. A pair of Abercrombie tan shorts that made him look like a god. I was too busy starring at my Greek god to notice him smirking. He reached for my hips and brought me toward him. As I got closer he leaned back and picked me up to straddle him.

"I like this preview, " he said. I started breathing real heavy and slow. I couldn't do what I think he wanted to do could he? His eyes held excitement, while mine couldn't stop glazing over. I stopped breathing, as his trailing eyes finally met up with mine. He laughed when he saw my expression. He rolled me over, careful to not catch my towel and kissed my nose. He laughed at me sprawled across my bed, still smirking; he backed up. "Speak Red, come on, I'll take even alien speak."

He wanted something; I'd give him something. I stood up walked over to him and screamed. He jumped back and covered his ears, I screamed and screamed until I had him backing out of my room and heading down the stairs. I stopped closed and locked my door, as I closed it I smirked. Ben likes me, in a towel and maybe less. I went over to my dresser and took out clothes for today. I ended up with a gray tank top and a pair of short jean shorts. My hair was straight as usual, and I put on some black eyeliner. It was going to be a long day.

I put my ipod back in my ears and turned on Broken Bride by Ludo. As the first verse hit my ears I headed down the stairs. Once I reached the kitchen I grabbed a pop tart and put it in the toaster. I started singing while I danced over to my fridge and got a water bottle and chugged it for the little frozen feeling that it leaves me with. I popped my part tart out and ate it quickly as I went outside to go and find Hal and his car so he could take me to find float toys. That's what I thought when Hal's car wasn't in the driveway, but instead I saw Ben in his truck switching radio stations. He looked up when her heard me slam the door. I ignored him and locked the front door, and headed toward the sidewalk. I didn't even get half a block towards Margrets, when Ben's car rolled up beside me.

"Get in the car Red." He grinned. Almost happy that I choose not to join him in his truck. I turned my ipod on louder, no way after this morning. He was going to have to grovel. I kept walking got a couple feet maybe before someone picked me up and slung me over there back. I squealed. He hands were hot on my legs, as he walked around to the side of his truck and opened the door and through me in. The second I landed in his truck the doors locked, as I searched for the lock. Then it hit me, Ben had told me about the locks before. They could only be opened by the remote because the locks were rusty and jammed.

"Uhhh!" I half screamed knowing he could hear me as he walked around to the front of the car. He opened his side manually so I had no escape. He got in and started the car. He waited as I stubbornly put on my seat belt. Then he put his one and started up the street again.

"So where am I taking us, Red?" He asked politely as he could.

"You can take me to Margrets." I said. Hoping he'd get the whole me thing. "Ok we'll go to Margrets then", He said again saying the whole 'we' thing.

He pulled up in her drive way and turned the engine off, and got out of his truck. He opened my door finally and watched me as I raced toward her door. But he was just as fast, so by the time I got to the door, and it opened he walked in past me. Got a towel from the table, and headed to the back yard without even saying hello to Margret. They had planned him coming with me.

And when I needed to talk to Margaret about me not knowing how to swim! Ugh and the get together is tomorrow! I made my way to the kitchen where Margret was fixing a pizza.

"Hey Sadie, did you bring your swim suit? Ben said you were dying to get in the water, so I decided you guys could use the pool before tomorrow." She said all excited, while waiting to get the pizza out of the oven. She looked amazing. Wearing a navy blue swimsuit with little smaller polka dots everywhere. As if right on cue Rein walked in his trunks and headed to the pool with Ben, ignoring both me and Margret. Finally I responded.

"Ummmmm, I'm really not in the mood for the pool today. Ben must have been talking about yesterday", I said calmly, getting a twitch mid sentence. " Ummmmm Margret, I don't know how to tell you this," I started, until Ben walked in the door. Shirt off, swim trunks on, water glistened on his six-pack with every step he took. His hair was shaggy and dripping water down onto his face. He made his way over to me, as I turned my head to Margret as she tilted her head, waiting for me to finish my sentence.

"Your pizzas burning" I said calmly as smoke started coming out of her oven.

"Dammit!" She yelled, as she took the slightly burnt pizza from the oven. Ben laughed and put his arm around my waist. He leaned down and kissed my check, and I felt he abs run against my arm. I let out a very long held in breath as he moved back up again.

AN: sorry it's so short, but the next one is to be much longer. Read and Review. peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bens face was now back to it's original place, above mine. He slipped his hand into mine,  
and it consumed me, it was almost twice its size. It was warm and welcoming. Him tugging on my hand pulled me out of my daydream, and he started walking us toward the pool.

"you can borrow one of my swim suits Sadie, there out in the pool house closet!" she yelled, fixing drinks for Me, Ben, and Rein. Ben led me out onto the Patio, it was burning against the bottom of my feet. I jumped alittle bit at the new sensation, and Ben felt it and laughed.

"Go on Red. Go get a suit and come join me," He urged. While my mouth just gapped open at Margret's pool. It was BIG, with steps on both ends of the pool, and it was 6ft deep at one part, i looked over at the hot tub, and decided maybe i could just stay in there while the rest of them swam, it did look good, like a warm shower.

"Come on Red, and stop starring. Let me see my preview," He said again, as he winked at me, liking the way he used the words 'my preview'. I let go of his hand and walked toward Margret's pool house to get changed. There was a bathroom, a small kitchen, and a couple chairs, and a TV. I grabbed a black bikini off of a hook near the bathroom and walked into bathroom to change.

I looked at myself in the mirror. 'What are you doing, Sadie? Swimming for a boy? For smug boy? you hate swimming! and you hate skimpy outfits! and here you are putting on a revealing bikini!' My mind screamed no at me, but somewhere else in my body screamed yes. Because on the other side of this building was my dripping wet boyfriend, with his muscular stomach and arms, and his shaggy hair. And after this morning, all i wanted was to feel his hands on me again, his huge hands.

After tieing the last string i looked up from my feet and took a glance at my body. The bottoms were really small and stringy, with two strings tieing together on either side of my hips. The top was just as stringy and showed off my growing boobs, that were now b's. I grabbed a towel and a pair of flip flops off the shelf in the closet of the bathroom, and walked out of the pool house, to the table to set my towel down and take my flip flops off.

I saw Rein in the water splashing Margret but i didn't see Ben. I broke into a cold sweat, scarred that my secret would come out in a matter of seconds. My heartrace slowly declined as i felt his wet body mushed against my back, and his lips at my ear.

"I like my preview," he said as he smirked. "this is a good look for you, you should wear it more often" I felt his breath hot on my ear, I was consumed in his movements. His mouth started moving down my neck, and my breathing got more ragged.

"Get a room", I heard Rein yell from his spot on the steps by Margret, she laughed beside him not knowing anything my mind or heart just went through. I turned around, letting my hand touch his wet abs, then i let my hand water up toward his hair, and tucked some of the unruly mess behind his ear.

"Wanna swim Red?" he breathed, his hands somewhere wondering on my lower back. "no,Ben" I replied shakingly "i think I'm just going to sit in the hot tub for awhile". I smiled, hoping he'd get the point. I felt hes hands leave my back, and as soon as i turned around i saw him running back to the pool and doing a cannonball. I slipped into the hot tub while i waited for him to come up for air.

"suit yourself red, but i will get you in here," he laughed, shaking some water out of his hair. i grinned too, hoping he wouldn't notice my breath hitching. I tried to focus on the water, it was nice. Warm, welcoming, how long has it been since i came here with Ben? This morning seemed so far away.

I started dazing off, forgetting everything. It was almost like i was home in my own tub, reading and thinking of new books i could read and such. I was gone, until i felt someone lift me like i was a rag doll out of the hot tub. I knew it was Ben, and i knew his destination i panicked. I screamed.

"Put me down!!!", i screamed. He felt him lift me higher and move closer to the pool. "please Ben just put me down!" I started screaming hysterically, and by this point i was crying. Ben walked me over to the pool chair with my hitting him with my fists and crying hysterically.

"Geez Red, what's your deal?" he asked, as he set me down roughly in the chair. My hair was a mess, straightened and frizzy from fighting my way out of Ben's arms. My eyeliner was slightly smeared, and my cheeks were pink from all my screaming. I was embarrassed. Margret and Rein were staring at me from the pool, they had never seen this side of me before. And i didnt want to know what any of them thought.

I stood up out of the seat Ben had put me in and started to run. I ran and picked up my towel and flip flops past the door. I ran out of Margret's house and onto the sidewalk, when i hit the next stop sign, i stopped running, and it turned into a walk. I didnt even notice Ben running after me until i felt someones hand on my shoulder.

"Red, look at me." He said sternly. His grip on my shoulder got more tight.

"No." I replied. And i felt his grip loosen.

"Red, please." He pleaded. And i knew without even turning around that Ben Harrison was behind me begging for me to look at him. Begging. Pleading. Needed me to explain. But i wasn't ready to and he was going to have to move on.

"Just leave me alone Ben. Just go home." and with my final hard words i felt his presence disappear completely and he was stopped several feet behind me in awe. I was torn. I didn't want this, and yet, being humiliated was enough for me never to swim forever.

It seemed like i walked forever till i arrived at my front door. I was almost dry by then, summers heat does a girl well. I ran straight from the front door, past the living room, then back up to my room. I got out of Margret's bathing suit, put it up to dry. Took a shower and changed into a tank top and some underwear. I put my ipod in and pressed shuffle: four words to describe my feelings toward the first band, thank god for atreyu.

I hated knowing the fool i made of myself. I heard the door knock and told whoever it was to go away. They keep knocking for a good five minutes and it created a noise that even my ipod couldn't drown out. I got up out of the bed furious at Hal for being an asshole for not letting me be alone. I opened the door to scream at him, but as soon as i opened the door i realized that this was not Hal. In fact, this was the last person i wanted to see. Smug Boy. In all his freaking glory.

AN: and for some reason i had this chapter finished months ago, but i didnt want to post it, because i thought maybe all of you guys would hate it. let me know if you do, and if i should keep this story, (:


	5. Chapter 5

Bikini: Chapter 5

I tried to close the door and lock it, despite my efforts, he was much quicker and stronger.  
His hand made it's way in between the door and me, and I had no way of closing it. I couldn't even look at him. I was too ashmamed, he probably just came here to ask for his shirt back, or something along the lines.

I turned away, sheilding my face, and walked over to my bed, and sat down on the opposite side, facing the window. Waiting for him to say the first world.

"So you can't swim?" he asked, waiting for me to reply. When I didn't speak he made his way over to me. "It's ok, you know Red?" He said as if it made me feel any better. "It's fine, I just wish you would have told me sooner? You really freaked me out." He was still waiting for a response. "Won't you talk to me Red? Won't you at least tell me that you want me to teach you how to swim?" He asked.

"Whaat?" I asked, his last question not fully registering. "You want to teach me how to swim?  
It won't work, I've been to classes, even actually swimming teachers. I'm hopeless." I was starting to cry, realizing I'd never be able to swimm. Or go deep sea fishing. Or makeout with my boyfriend under water. It was just never going to happen.

He saw my disspair and came over and sat down beside me. "You just haven't had me teach you yet, trust me by the time you get out, you'll be an expert!" I knew he was just waiting for him to prove me wrong. "Come on Red, don't you trust me?" I trusted him more than I trusted myself at that point, because he didnt seem to notice that I was still in my underwear. While I seemed to notice he was still in his bathing suit.

"Ok, Ben. Prove me wrong." I said, and he laughed proudly, as he through me back on the bed.  
He started kissing me, first sweetly at first. His lips were pepermint flavored, and felt amazing moving endlessly agianist mine. Then he seemed to notice what we were both wereing and his movements were more heavy grinding his body into mine. His lips heated, and moving forcefully agianist mine. I felt a shift in the bed and his hand trailed from the bottom of my shirt, up to were he was grasping one of my breasts.

This sent us both straight back into reality. He stopped kissing me and removed his hand from my boob and dropped his head into the crock of my neck, breathing heavily. I knew I had to be the first to speak.

"So that was new," I said quietly. He laughed, and got up off of me and pulled me up with him too. He laughed agian as he shoke his hair in his eyes, as he blushed. "Sorry Red, I guess I got a little excited about you accepting my invitation to teach you to swim."

This made me laugh even more, because I was sure he wouldn't be able to prove me wrong with this matter.

"So umm," He spoke quietly, his voice shaking. "I guess I'll see you tonight at Margret's at.....  
9? Just say your sleeping over." He said, "So i'll see you later Red." He said laughingly still noticing that I haven't spoken a word sence my whisper.

But as I watched him walk out of the room, his pants seemed tighter, and his face redder. HA. I had a good effect on Ben! Finally, I sighed taking in a full deep breath. Yes, that was good.

I put on some clothes and walked down to the kitchen for dinner a couple hours later. "Mom is it cool if I spend the night at Margret's tonight?" I asked immediatley knowing the answer.

"That's fine Sadie, just don't stay up to late." She replied, smiling.

"Ohh she won't", Hal said, " Sadie's had enough excitment for today with poor Ben" Which he followed by making kissing noises.

"SHUT UP HAL!" I yelled at him from across the table.

"I'm sure what Hal means to say," my dad spoke this time, "is that your being safe."

"You are being safe, aren't you honey?" my mom asked.

"Yeah Sadie! Use a condom everytime!" He laughed, which got a glare from my dad, and a concerned look from my mom. I got up from the table and made my way toward my bed room to start packing an over night bag.

Tooth brush, Tooth paste, that horrid bikini, makeup, girl stuff. Check. .etc. Finally I was happy that it was 8:50 and I said good bye to my parents and made my way over to Margret's house for my first swimming lesson with Ben.

Margret was waiting at the door with Rein. "Oh my god, Sadie!" she half yelled, " i'm sooooo sorry, we didn't know you couldn't swim, but I think it's a great thing, that you want to learn."

I glanced at Rein, "Margret, if you don't mind me asking why is Rein here?" "Ohh Sadie, well you know since my parent's are out of town, after all that's the only reason I invited you guys over earlier today, Rein and Ben are spending the night."

I gulped, then shivered at the idea. "Hes already here," Margret said, "he's out in the back waiting for you." She said hopefully. "Ok," I said, smiling at both Rein and Margret.

I made my way back to the pool house where I didn't see Ben in the water, but figured he was in there somewhere seeing how dark it was. So I made my way over to the Cabana and turned on the lights, to start getting my clothes out to get dressed.

"Boo." Said someone behind me. I screamed, until my mouth was covered. "Chill Red, your safe." Ben laughed, and he pulled me close to him in his arms. "Your going to be fine." He laughed, as I snuggled more in his chest.

"Come on Red, as much as I'd like for us to do, what we did earlier today, you have to learn how to swim, so.." He unhooked my arms from around him, and left the cabana, leaving me to get changed.

I slipped into my bikini and started walking out to the pool to see Ben already in the water, he muscles flexing with every move he made.

"Come on Red. Join me" He said, seeing me hesitate as I went to the side, and sat down. He waded over to me and moved in between my legs, he was so tall, that even with him in the pool, his head was able to be just below mine. He stared in my eyes, with that flirtatious stare.

"Please?" He asked as he brought he hand up rubbing my thighs with encouragement, which got me excited in a whole another way.

He then, seeing how I wasnt going to move, moved his hands to pick me up and bring me to the water.

"Do you still trust me Red?" He asked shaking his hair alittle, with me still in his arms.

AN: It's been awhile hasn't it? Sorry I've been focusing on some of my Harry Potter story's, go read some of those if you like this story so far! READ&&REVIEW!! (:


End file.
